Fuego y Pasion
by zoe-aya
Summary: sakura tenia k conseguir al bombero Sasuke Uchiha, con ese cuerpo, esa seductora sonrisa para que posara para un calendario. sasuke se habia negado varias veces, pero si ella accedia a hacer algo a cambio, quizas acabara aceptando...
1. Chapter 1

Bueno... no se que decir solo que disfruten del fic y me den su opinión.

CAPITULO 1

Sakura Haruno se asomo al vestuario con interés. Había estado acosándolo en el parque de bomberos infinidad de veces, pero jamás se había atrevido a pasar a aquella zona privada.

Había una zona de duchas adyacente al vestuario y Sakura pensó que alguien debía de haberlas utilizados por que el ambiente estaba húmedo y caldeado. Había varias toallas blancas tiradas el suelo, en los bancos y en las silla de madera. Sakura arrugo la nariz. La habitación olía a jabón, a hombre, a humo y a sudor. Aparte del olor a humo, no le resulto desagradable.

Entro y miro a su alrededor. El vestuario y las duchas adyacentes parecían vacías, pero sabia quien estaba allí. El vigilante se lo había dicho. Muy sonriente, el hombre le había dado permiso para entrar, listo para conspirar con ella y conseguir que el teniente mas infame cooperara.

Detrás de ella, en las salas principales, oyó las charlas y risas de los bomberos que se marchaban a casa, charlando con los del nuevo turno. Eran un grupo al que le gustaba coquetear; también eran muy machos y amantes de la diversión, para contrarrestar la gran responsabilidad de su trabajo. Todos contaban además con una excelente forma física, y lucían unos cuerpos esbeltos y musculosos, gracias a un riguroso entrenamiento físico.

Todos eran apuestos y lo sabían. A excepción de uno de ellos, todos estaban dispuestos, incluso deseosos de ayudarla con el calendario, pasando para las fotos de cada mes. El dinero que sacaran de las ventas iría a la asociación de quemados. Sakura rezo para que ninguno de los demás hombres entraran en el vestuario; ya era de que Sasuke y ella dejaran claras algunas cosas. Desde que había empezado el proyecto, Sasuke se había negado a tomar parte y la había evitado cada vez que ella había intentando persuadirlo. Ni siquiera había contestado a sus llamadas.

Aquel hombre era un testarudo y un egoísta, y ella tenia la intención de decírselo, pe5ro no quería tener un publico delante cuando lo hiciera. Las discusiones no eran lo suyo; en realidad, las evitaba cuando eran posibles. Lo malo era que el no quería dejar que evitara aquella. Por mucho que la disgustara reconocerlo, necesitaba a Sasuke Uchiha. El tenia que comprender la importancia de lo que ella esperaba poder hacer, y acceder a tomar parte en su nuevo proyecto benefactor. Aunque todos los hombres eran apuestos Sasuke Uchiha era mas que eso. Aparte de ser muy guapo, era sexy y encantador. Seria el perfecto Mister Noviembre y el modelo perfecto para la portada. Utilizarían sus fotos para publicidad en los periódicos locales, en las tiendas de libros y en la Red.

De un modo u otro, Sakura tenia la intención de que el colaborara.

Sakura percibió el ruido de unos pies descalzos pisando el suelo mojado. Se dio la vuelta y allí estaba el, con su metro ochenta de estatura. Con la tranquilidad de costumbre, como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo, se apoyo sobre el marco de la puerta. Tenia el pelo húmedo y la piel brillante de la ducha, con una toalla pequeña cubriéndole las caderas estrechas diminutas gotas de agua se deslizaban lentamente por su pecho y abdomen musculosos hasta perderse en la toalla. Tenia los brazos y las piernas cruzadas.

Sakura lo había visto con su uniforme de teniente, lo había visto sudoroso y acalorado después de intervenir en un incendio, y lo había visto relajado, sentado en la sala, de guardia pero desocupado. Pero nunca lo había visto casi desnudo, y sin duda era... una autentica sorpresa. Se puso derecha. Como era mucho mas alto que ella, tuvo que echar la cabeza un poco para atrás para mirarlo; claro que eso no le importaba.

- Teniente Uchiha.

Sus ojos negros que tantas veces la habían ignorado se fijaron en ella en ese momento. Sasuke Uchiha la miro de arriba abajo, desde los zapatos, pasando por el traje rosa pálido, hasta las perlas que adornaban sus orejas. Entonces sonrió antes de volverse hacia uno de los armarios.

- Señorita Haruno.

Abrió el armario y saco un bote de colonia, del cual se echo un poco en las manos para después repartírselo por el cuello y la cara. Al instante aquel aroma le llego con fuerza, y Sakura lo aspiro con agrado. Reconoció aquel perfume de otras ocasiones en las que había hablado con el, pero en ese momento todo era distinto. En ese momento todo era distinto. En ese momento Sasuke Uchiha estaba casi desnudo.

Retrocedió un paso involuntariamente y se pego contra una pared Sasuke Uchiha se dio cuenta enseguida, se lo noto en su sonrisa y en el brillo de interés en sus ojos azabaches (negros). Contuvo la respiración esperando a ver que le decía el, saco un peine y empezó a peinarse (su típico peinado)

- ¿Cómo a entrado aquí?

Nunca en su vida había visto a un hombre acicalándose. Sasuke Uchiha ... bueno, fue algo inesperado. Los músculos potentes de sus brazos se hinchaban y flexionaban mientras se peinaba el pelo húmedo negro que nacía allí. Sakura se sorprendió al notar que se le aceleraba el pulso. De algún modo, esa parte de Sasuke le pareció mas intima que sus piernas o su abdomen.

- ¿Se le ha comido la lengua el gato?- le pregunto mientras se ponía una camiseta.

Sakura tuvo que aclararse la voz antes de hablar.

- El vigilante me dejo pasar para poder hablar con usted.

- Es usted una cosita muy persistente, ¿no?

Sakura ignoro el comentario sexista, aunque sabia que era cierto. Era persistente y desde luego era muy menuda.

- No me a devuelto mis llamadas.

- No, ¿verdad?- dijo con poco interés-. ¿Se a preguntado por que?

Mientras decía eso saco un par de calzoncillos de algodón, y Sakura miro hacia otro lado momento antes de que la toalla cayera.

- Es usted muy testarudo- continuo diciéndole mientras le daba la espalda.

- En realidad intentaba ser directo. No quiero participar en el calendario, de modo que no tiene sentido malgastar ni su tiempo ni el mío.

- Pero lo necesito.

Por su silencio, Sakura sintió que el se quedaba pensativo un momento.

- ¿Esta decente ya?

El soltó una risotada.

- Eso nunca.

Sakura tuvo ganas de gemir, de preguntarle por que tenia que provocarla y mostrarse tan intratable. Pero sabia que así no se lo ganaría.

- ¿Se a puesto ya los pantalones?

Se dio la vuelto y vio que no era verdad. Llevaba unos calzoncillo tipo pantalón corto y una camiseta, pero nada mas.

Al verlo allí sentado en uno de los bancos, Sakura pensó que Sasuke Uchiha era el hombre mas viril que había visto en su vida. Inconscientemente fijo la vista en el bulto de su sexo bajo la ropa interior y se quedo mirándolo unos segundos sin darse mucha cuenta de lo que hacia.

- ¿Quiere que vuelva a quitármelos?

Ella lo miro directamente a la cara.

- ¿Cómo?

- Los calzoncillos- le explico en tono sensual-. Puedo quitármelos si quiere echar un buen vistazo.

Sakura se echo a reír para disimular la vergüenza, pero el estaba de lo mas serio. ¿Seria lo bastante disoluto para hacer lo que acaba de sugerir? Con solo mirarlo a los ojos supo que la respuesta era afirmativa. En realidad parecía... ansioso por hacerlo.

- Teniente...

- ¿Por qué no me llama "Sasuke"? después de cómo me ha acariciado con esos bonitos ojos verdes, siento que ahora tenemos un poco mas de confianza.

- No- Sakura sacudió la cabeza-. Me disculpo por mirarlo así. Reconozco que ha estada mal por mi parte, y le prometo que no volverá a suceder. Preferiría mantener nuestro contacto a un nivel estrictamente profesional.

- Ah, pero eso no se vale- Sasuke se puso de pie, y su maldita sonrisa le dijo a Sakura que no le iba a gustar lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

Se echo a un lado, lista para escapar de el, y al hacerlo se choco contra la puerta abierta de uno de los armarios. Se tambaleo sobre los zapatos de tacón alto y a punto estuvo de caerse. Se acerco a ella y la miro a los ojos. Y tan cerca estaba que a Sakura no le quedo mas remedio que respirara el aroma especiado de su cuerpo fuerte y abrumador. Apoyo las manos a ambos lados del armario sobre el cual ella estaba apoyada, inmovilizándola de ese modo. Sus muñecas le rozaron las sienes.

- Teniente...

Sakura ya no sentía miedo. Sus sentimientos se habían calmado tras siete años de distanciamiento. Pero en ese momento el pánico volvió.

- No, no- murmuro-. De eso nada.

Muy despacio con mucha sensualidad, se inclino sobre ella como si fuera a besarla, y Sakura pensó en ponerse a gritar. El corazón le latía a todo prisa. Pasaron varios segundos, pero el no la beso. Lo que sintió fue un gran alivio y cierta decepción. Entonces el le rozo la mejilla con la nariz y aspiro hondo, y Sakura se estremeció.

- ¿Qué esta haciendo?

- Acabo de decidir como voy a manejarte, Sakura.

Su aliento calido le acaricio la oreja, causandole estremecimientos.

¿Manejarla? No podía moverse ni un centrimetro sin tocarlo; así que Sakura decidio no moverse.

- ¿De que esta hablando?

El sonrio cuando Sakura lo miro con curiosidad.

- Qiero acostarme contigo...

CONTINUARA...

Hola espero que les haya gusta dejen reviews porfis este fin lo estare continuando las fines de semana, mas cuando pase mi semana de examenes. Por cierto los que leyeren el fin de En busca de esposa perdon por no poder el ultimo capitulo, pero esta semana es posible que no lo ponga talvez mañana o talves no solo les habisa sale bye a y otra ves dejen reviews por favor.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Su aliento calido le acaricio la oreja, causándole estremecimientos.

¿Manejarla? No podía moverse ni un centímetro sin tocarlo; así que Sakura decidió no moverse.

- ¿De que esta hablando?

El sonrió cuando Sakura lo miro con curiosidad.

- Quiero acostarme contigo...

-----------------------------------------------------

Sakura abrió la boca involuntariamente. No, no era posible que acabara de decir... Se echo a reír de lo ridículo de la idea.

- No, no lo creo- consiguió decir.

A Sasuke pareció confundirlo un poco su reacción. Ladeo la cabeza, entrecerró los ojos y la estudio.

- Ahí es donde te equivocas, cielo. Has estado persiguiéndome...

- ¡Para que colabore en un evento benéfico!

-... durante un mes ya. He decidido que ha llegado el momento de ser yo el que persiga- la miro a la cara, fijándose un momento en sus labios, y entonces se inclino un otra vez hacia ella-. Desde luego hueles de maravilla.

De todas las cosas extrañas que podrían haber ocurrido, aquella fue la que Sakura menos se había esperado. ¿Sasuke Uchiha persiguiéndola? ¿Un hombre que siempre la había mirado con mala cara y que solo se había molestado en negarle su ayuda todo el tiempo?. Su reserva desapareció y fue sustituida por la inquebrantable fachada de desinterés que tantos años atrás había decidido mostrar al mundo. Sasuke Uchiha no le importaba, de modo que no podría hacerle daño. Nadie podría. Algo mas segura de si misma, le planto ambas manos en el pecho y lo empujo para que se retirara. El retrocedió un poco.

- Teniente, hágame caso. No me desea. Yo no le intereso para nada.

- Al principio no lo creí así- le dijo mientras le agarraba las manos y las mantenía contra su pecho-. Pero como he dicho, he cambiado de opinión.

Con suavidad, por que tenia la esperanza de cortar de raíz su plan descabellado sin causar ningún resentimiento, le dijo:

- Pues cambie de opinión otra vez, teniente. De verdad.

El se quedo algo sorprendido por la respuesta a su insinuación. Sakura sonrió para sus adentros. Sin duda la mayoría de las mujeres habrían esbozado una sonrisa tonta, deseosas de conocerlo mejor, emocionadas con la idea de compartir su cama. Sakura se estremeció. No quería malgastar su tiempo en sueños imposibles, y desde luego no quería malgastarlo en hombres. Así no. Las razones subyacentes a ese comportamiento no importaban. Lo que importaba era que Sasuke Uchiha no la persiguiera. Eso solo acabaría fastidiándolos a los dos. El llevo una mano y le acaricio la mejilla con las puntas de los dedos. En su mirada Sakura vio comprensión y preocupación.

- ¿De que tienes miedo?- le pregunto en voz baja.

Sakura estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. Sintió que se ahogaba y empezaron a temblarles las piernas. ¡No! No era posible que hubiera detectado su miedo. Lo tenia muy bien escondido y tan enterrado que nadie, ni siquiera ningún familiar, lo había percibido. Los hombres la acusaban de ser frígida, homosexual, una mujer malvada... Pero nadie había notado el miedo con el que vivía.

- Calla. No pasa nada. Es que no lo sabia- Sasuke continua acariciándola, y entonces se aparto y la miro a los ojos-. Sea lo que sea, Sakura, iremos despacio. Te lo prometo.

- ¡No iremos a ningún sitio!- el corazón le latía tan deprisa que sintió nauseas, y se apretó el estomago con el puño para intentar calmarse-. No tengo ningún interés, Sasuke... teniente Uchiha.

- Oh, si que tienes interés. Creo que incluso has pensado en nosotros dos juntos en un par de ocasiones. ¿Talvez en forma de fantasía erótica cuando te metes en la cama?

- Se esta equivocando de un manera muy ridícula.

A Sasuke lo sorprendió su vehemencia.

- ¿Un ex violento? ¿Una vida infeliz?

- No y no

- Será mejor que me lo cuentes- dijo Sasuke con expresión pensativa-. O bien te lo sacare tarde o temprano.

¡Que hombre tan imposible!

- ¿Pero por que iba a querer saber nada?

El se encogió de hombros.

- Esta claro que hay un problema, y no podemos hacer el amor hasta que quede resuelto.

Ella se quedo boquiabierta de nuevo.

- Dios mío, su presunción es increíble.

- Confianza, no presunción- se encogió de hombros-. Conozco bien a las mujeres. Estas ocultando algo, algo que te aterroriza, y ahora estoy doblemente intrigado- Sasuke la miro con interés-. Estoy empezando a pensar que esto va a ser muy divertido. Nada que ver con la tarea que imaginaba al principio.

Sus palabras la asombraron. Entonces soltó una rizota irónica.

-¿Tarea? ¿Espera congraciarse conmigo haciendo ese tipo de comentarios?

Sasuke le guiño un ojo mientras se ponía los vaqueros y se sentaba de nuevo en el banco para ponerse los calcetines y abrocharse las botas.

- No quiero ganarte cariño. Solo quiero acostarme contigo.

Sakura se puso tensa inmediatamente y sintió el latido silencioso de la jaqueca. Se froto la sienes, intentando pensar.

- Creo que nos estamos yendo por las ramas- tomo aire y sonrió levemente-. Lo único que quiero es que acceda a que le tomemos unas fotos. Una hora de su tiempo...

Sasuke se puso de pie y empezó a ponerse un cinturón de cuero negro.

- Cena conmigo

Sakura apretó los dientes.

- No. Gracias.

El se abrocho el cinturón y saco una cazadora de cuero negro del armario, que se hecho al hombro. La miro. Sasuke era la personificación de la arrogancia masculina.

- Se me ocurrió que podíamos hablar del calendario.

La indecisión batallo con la esperanza. ¿Le permitiría al fin tomar las fotos que necesitaba? ¿O solo querría engatusarla para salirse con la suya? La gran duda era si podría manejarlo o no, aunque sospechaba que no iba a poder.. por infinidad de cosas sabia que Sasuke Uchiha no se parecía en nada a ningún hombre que había conocido. Era persuasivo, un seductor en pleno sentido de la palabra; un hombre extremadamente viril y no menos seguro de si mismo, aunque encantador al mismo tiempo. Y para el colmo, tenia un cuerpo que quitaba el hipo, y todas las mujeres se volvían para mirarlo. No acabaría en la cama, por supuesto, de modo que Sakura no estaba preocupada por eso. Su confianza y su éxito con las mujeres era irrelevante. Lo que la preocupaba era cuanto iba a serla sufrir antes de rendirse. Y sin saber por que le pareció que no era de los que se rendían con gusto. Pero si accedía a posar para el calendario, ¿importaría mucho si tenia que aguantar sus tácticas de seducción? Resistiría por que rea lo que tenia que hacer, y al final conseguiría lo que de verdad buscaba.

- De acuerdo.

La expresión de Sasuke se suavizo.

- Te prometo que no se acercara a la degradación que imaginas.

- Claro que no – contesto, sabiendo que necesitaba tenerlo de su lado-. La cena ira bien, por supuesto.

CONTINUARA...

Y que tal les gusto, bueno se que esta corto, pero no s preocupan para el sabado tendran un episodio largo, y cuando digo largo es que sera largo. Dejen sus reviews por favor para saber si les gusto este capitulo. Sayonara


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Los personajes no me perteneces, que mas daría yo, pero ya ven. Espero y les guste este capitulo, y muchas gracias o todos los que mejan reviews y leen la historia.

_--------------------------------_

_- De acuerdo._

_La expresión de Sasuke se suavizo._

_- Te prometo que no se acercara a la degradación que imaginas._

_- Claro que no – contesto, sabiendo que necesitaba tenerlo de su lado-. La cena ira bien, por supuesto_.

-------------------------------

Sin su permiso, Sasuke se acerco a ella y le hecho un brazo musculoso por los hombros. Sintió el calor de su mano al descansar sobre su cintura. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la empujo hacia delante.

- Tengo unas cuantas reglas que me gustaría discutir mientras salimos.

- ¿Reglas?

Con la proximidad de Sasuke, Sakura se sentía insegura.

- Eso es. Y la regla número uno es que tienes que tutearme y llamarme "Sasuke". Nada de teniente Uchiha.

Eso podría soportarlo.

- Si insisto...

- Regla número dos. Nada de hablar de ningún fuego. Me gustaría olvidarme de mi trabajo cuando no estoy de servicio.

- De acuerdo.

Cuando salieron del parque de bomberos, los hombres los miraron. Unos cuantos se echaron a reír, otros les hicieron algunas sugerencias al pasar y Sasuke, sin aminorar el paso, hizo un gesto brusco hacia los hombres y continuo caminando. Pero cuando Sakura lo miró, vio su expresión de satisfacción, y talvez de suficiencia. Que creyera lo que quisiera; a ella le daba igual. Lo único que le importaba era su proyecto. Y eso significaba que debía ocuparse de él. Pero solo durante un tiempo limitado.

Sasuke observó a Sakura mientras salían a esa noche fría del mes de octubre. Acababa de terminar un turno de doce horas y, después de dos salidas de emergencia, debería haber estado cansado. En realidad, había estado cansado. Su único pensamiento había sido llegar a casa y tirarse a dormir. Sin embargo, en ese momento estaba expectante y ardiente. Y todo por Sakura Haruno.

A través de la mano que lo agarraba de la cintura, sintió el desasosiego que ella intentaba ocultar por todos los miedos. No era una reacción a la que estuviera acostumbrado por parte de las mujeres. Pero Sakura Haruno era muy distinta a lo que él estaba acostumbrado. Tampoco era ni por asombro lo que él quería en una mujer. Claro que eso no parecia importar esa noche. Nada mas decidir darle la vuelta a la tortilla, Sasuke se había sorprendido a si mismo pensando en ella muchas veces . llevaba unos días en los que el solo podía pensar que le quitaba aquellos trajes tan femeninos y le de4speinaba el cabello cuidadosamente. Quería ver si Sakura Haruno podía dejar de ser tan dulce, refinada y elegante. Quería verla salvaje y sin reservas. Quería oírla gritar cuando algazara el clímax, sentir sus uñas perfectamente pintadas de color rosa clavándose en su espalda mientras se meneaba debajo de él.

Sasuke se detuvo y aspiró hondo. Puso los brazos en jarras, bajo la cabeza y se echo a reír. Maldita fuera, se estaba descontrolando. No había esperado que ella se apareciera allí esa noche, aunque en realidad las dos salidas de emergencias lo habían dejado demasiado agotado para pensar. De modo que lo había sorprendido esperandolo en los vestuarios. Una sorprenda agradable, la verdad. Había tomado la decisión hacia una semana y desde entonces no había dejado de pensar en ello. Al menos una docena de veces había imaginado su encuentro, como se acercaría a ella y lo que le diría, y como reaccionaria ella a su insinuación. Pero ni una sola vez había imaginado ver el miedo en su expresión.

- ¿Teniente Uchiha?

Sasuke subió la cabeza y la miró. 

- ¿Sasuke, recuerdas?

- Lo siento- se paso la lengua por los labios-. ¿Sasuke, pasa algo? Porque quiero saber que si has cambiado de opinión, en cuanto a la cena, claro esta, me parece bien. Podemos quedar para la sesión fotográfica y despedirnos aquí mismo.

La verdad era que no quería tener nada que ver con él. 

Sasuke detestaba verse obligado a enfrentarse a su amor propio, pero... esa vez se quedó sorprendido. Había conocido a mujeres que no habían querido tener nada que ver con el. A sus veintisiete años lo habían rechazado también bastantes veces por mujeres que ya tenían alguna relación, o a las que no les gustaban los riesgos que conllevaba su profesión. Recientemente había sido rechazada por dos mujeres increíbles que habían elegido a sus mejores amigos. Sonrió al pensar en lo felices que era Naruto y Neji. Sí, Hinata y Tenten lo querían, pero solo como amigo. Exceptuando a Sakura, jamás había sufrido un desinterés total. Y el porque de tal desinterés era algo que pensaba averiguar. 

- No he cambiado de opinión- Sasuke noto que ella se ponía tensa y decidió decir algo perverso-. Me estaba imaginando como podrías ser en la cama. Si serás tan repipi y delicada, o si te dejaras llevar.

Una rápida sucesión de distintas expresiones asomaron a su rostro: vergüenza, incredulidad y finalmente rabia. Le dio la espalda y se cruzo de brazos. Las primeras palabras que dijo lo pillaron de sorpresa.

- No soy repipi.

Sasuke sonrió de oreja a oreja. ¿Habría conseguido azuzar su vanidad?

- ¿Ah, no?- arrastro las palabras solo para fastidiarla mas-. A mi me lo parece. No lo se, pero estoy seguro de que llevas las uñas de los pies pintadas, ¿verdad?

- ¿Y?

Le encantaría verle los pies. Los tenia pequeños, delgados e interminablemente arqueados sobre los tacones altos y sexys. Tenia unas piernas estupendas, pero siempre llevaba faldas demasiado largas que le impedían verles los muslos.

- Hace frió- miro la luna y se froto los brazos con fuerza-. ¿Tienes intención de quedarte ahí toda la noche insultándome?

Sakura se había puesto un abrigo de cachemir color crema y unos guantes de piel del mismo color. El abrigo era muy bonito, pero no tenia pinta de abrigar mucho. Sasuke pensó en calentarla en ese momento.

- No me lo tome como un insulto mas bien como una observación.

- Entonces no me gustaría saber lo que tu consideras un insulto.

Aquella mujer lo frustraba. Pero a el le gustaban los desafíos.

- Mi coche esta por aquí.

Ella lo miro con sospecha.

- Dime a donde vamos y nos encontrares allí.

Ni hablar. Una vez que la tenia con quería arriesgarse a que cambiara de opinión. Por alguna razón, el estaba con ella esa noche cobraba cada vez mas importancia.

- No. Vamos juntos.

- Pero tengo mi coche- dijo, y señalo un Volkswagen escarabajo azul metálico aparcado enfrente.

Sasuke no dio crédito a sus ojos. El coche desde luego no encajaba con la imagen de dama refinada. Sakura Haruno era una caja de sorpresas.

- ¿Y que? Te traeré después de la cena- dijo-. Así podremos hablar del calendario- dijo al ver que ella iba a rechazar su proposición.

- De acuerdo – se acerco un poco mas.

Sasuke la agarro del brazo, y ella no se aparto, pero si que alzo la cabeza con cierta altivez. Tenia un perfil precioso, y sus facciones quedaban suavizadas por las sombras nocturnas y el brillo opalescente de la luna. Tenia un cuello elegante, que Sasuke tuvo mas ganas de besar en ese mismo momento.

- ¿Siempre llevas el pelo recogido?- intento imaginárselo suelto, adivinar lo largo o lo espeso que lo tendría.

- Mi pelo no tiene nada que ver con la cena ni con el calendario- respondió en tono altanero.

- Pero si que tiene que ver con mis fantasías- la agarro con fuerza al notar que ella estaba a punto de soltarse-. Por la noche cierro los ojos y te imagino con el pelo suelto. A veces lo siento acariciándome el estomago, los muslo...

ella se detuvo repentinamente.

- ¡Esto es acoso sexual!

En realidad sus fantasías había desembocado en un sueño erótico un par de noches atrás, pero Sasuke sintió que no era el momento de compartirlo con ella.

- Veo que te falta practica.

En sus facciones asomo una mezcla de frustración e indecisión.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Sasuke se acerco y le acaricio la punta de la nariz que la tenia colorada.

- Esto es seducción, cariño. Nada de acoso sexual.

- ¡No quiero que me seduzcas!- dijo muy ofendida-. Eres absolutamente...

- A las palabras necias...

Por su expresión parecía como si fuera a ponerse a gritar. Se aliso el cabello con dedos temblorosos y luego hizo lo mismo con el abrigo.

- ¿Adonde vamos a ir a cenar?- pregunto con tono contenido.

Sasuke metió la llave en la cerradura de su coche y abrió la puerta.

- Pasa.

- ¿Este coche es tuyo?

- Si. ¿Te gusta?

Sakura admiro el reluciente Firebird negro descapotable.

- Es muy bonito. Muy... macho- dijo mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.

Divertido Sasuke se inclino a abrocharle el cinturón.

- ¡Eh!- se echo hacia atrás, intentando evitar cualquier contacto con el-. Eso puedo hacerlo yo.

Le gustaba cuidar de ella. Coloco bien el cinturón y en el proceso le rozo el estomago con la cara anterior de los dedos. Incluso a través de la ropa y del abrigo, aquella sencilla caricia lo excito. Verdaderamente ridículo. Se habría reído de si mismo, pero estaba demasiado ocupado aspirando su perfume. Sus labios suaves y brillantes temblaron con su proximidad, pero la expresión en sus ojos verdes lo había conmovido profundamente. Alguien le había echo daño, y a Sasuke no le gusto. Dio la vuelta al coche hacia el lado del conductor y aprovecho el momento para calmarse un poco. Sakura no era una mujer con la que debería relacionarse a ese nivel. Lo atraía sexualmente, pero no era su tipo, no era la clase de mujer que llagaría a respetar y a querer. No se parecida en nada a Hinata y Tenten. Ellas eran sencillas, sinceras y directas. Y Sasuke había aprendido a apreciar esas cualidades en una mujer.

Sakura, por otra parte, era tan reservada que parecía como si llevara una armadura. Empezaba a pensar que todo lo relacionada con ella era un misterio. Su intención había sido provocarla y hacer el amor con ella. Pero en absoluto habría pretendido adentrarse a su pasado, desvelar sus fantasmas o implicarse en su vida. Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde. Le gustara o no, ya estaba implicado. Y ella no había echo nada para que el sintiera eso. No. Ella no quería tener nada que ver aparte de su colaboración en el maldito calendario. Sasuke tenia la intención de que todo eso cambiara. Pero primero tenia que saber algo. En cuanto se incorporo al trafico, tomo aire y decidió ser lo mas directo posible con ella.

- ¿Sakura me tienes miedo?

-¿Cómo?- Sakura frunció el ceño, verdaderamente confusa. 

- Ambos sabemos que tienes miedo de algo. Solo quería asegurarme de que no es de mi.

Sakura lo miro con indignación.

- No me das miedo, Teniente.

- Eh, eh- antes de que ella se retirara le hizo cosquillas en la barbilla-. Ya estas con el rollo ese de "teniente". Hemos hecho un trato.

Sakura suspiro.

- ¿a dónde vamos a cenar?

Sasuke no pensaba decirlo aun.

.- Aun sitio tranquilo para que podamos charlar. Pero nada elegante.

- Me alegro, por que no voy vestida adecuadamente.

Sasuke la miro. A la suave luz de las farolas de la calle no to que Sakura era una autentica belleza. Tenia la nariz estrecha y recta, los ojos muy grandes y la boca mas sensual que había visto en su vida. Pero no era eso lo que le atraía de ella no era lo que de pronto lo tenia excitado. Había conocido a infinidad de mujeres, mas o menos bellas. No. Era algo mas, algo que aun no era capaz de definir.

- Tu siempre esta guapa.

Sakura agacho la cabeza y se mordió el labio.

- Gracias- añadió rápidamente-. Bueno, en cuanto al calendario... me gustaría discutir algo especial para tu foto.

- ¿Especial?- dijo Sasuke, casi seguro de que aquello no iba a gustarle. 

- Eso es. Quiero que aparezcas en la portada y utilizarte en todas la probaciones.

De no haber estado conduciendo, habría cerrado los ojos con disgusto. La portada. Maldición. Al cambiar de tema Sakura empezó a animarse. Se volvió hacia el y se mostró mas relajada. Mas abierta. Y como Sasuke le gusto ese cambio, decidió no delatar aun su opinión sobre el tema. 

- ¿Por qué quieres utilizarme para la portada?

Ella lo señalo con una mano pequeña.

- Bueno... mírate, por amor de dios. De todos modos los bomberos que accedieron a tomar parte, tu eres el mas apuesto, y tienes un físico fabuloso.

- Te has dado cuenta, ¿eh?

Sakura voltio los ojos con impaciencia.

- M e dado cuenta por que esas cualidades ayudaran a vender calendarios, que es lo que de verdad importan. Tu eres la elección obvia.

Sasuke condujo en silencio, sin expresar sus pensamientos.

- Tengo una pregunta para ti- le dijo mientras estaba en el aparcamiento de un restaurante donde servían pollo para llevar; el local no era nada del otro mundo, pero Sasuke sabia lo buena que era la comida.

- ¿Vamos a comer aquí?

Sasuke ignoro la pregunta.

- ¿Si te parezco tan apuesto por que demonios te niegas a salir conmigo?- Sasuke se coloco en la fila de coches; tenia dos delante, de modo que echo el freno de mano y la miro.

Sakura tenia el bolso agarrado con fuerza y esa expresión de miedo en su rostro.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

- Voy a comprar algo para comer.

Sasuke fue a rozarle la mejilla y ella se retiro. Su plan no había funcionado. No quería provocarla ni fastidiarla. Solo la deseaba sexualmente.

- Solo quiero que comamos en algún sitio tranquilo para hablar.

Aso solo basto para que ella se volviera bruscamente y buscara con nerviosismo la palanca para abrir la puerta. Tiro pera las puertas estaba cerradas.

- Sakura...

Ella emito un sonido entrecortado y lo miro con miedo.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo?- le dijo Sasuke con calma-. Puedo llevarte de vuelta a tu coche si no quieres cenar. No tienes por que ir caminando.- dijo-. Estoy agotado después de dos salidas de emergencia. Por eso quiero relajarme, no sentarme en un lugar publico a comer.

Eso le sonó plausible. Complacido con su excusa, totalmente inventada, espero. Sakura miro por la ventana un momento antes de contestar.

- No se por que tenemos que ir a tu casa.

- No tenemos que hacerlo podemos comer aquí si quieres, o en el aparcamiento. 

Se volvió a mirarlo. 

- ¿De verdad estas tan cansado?

- Si- dijo mucho mas aliviado-. Deberías haberme visto en la ducha.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y el se echo a reír.

- Deja de imaginar cosa libidinosas, mujer. Quiero decir que tuve que sentarme para ducharme de lo agotado que estaba. Lo hicimos todos.

Ella se dio vuelta con mas calma, con mas interés. En ese momento la fila avanzo y Sasuke hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Te lo he dicho, por agotamiento- dijo y noto que ella parecía fascinada-. Después de un incendió, la adrenalina desaparece y te quedas exhausto, sucio y lleno de hollín.

El corazón le dio un vuelco el sentir la mano de Sakura tocándole el brazo.

- Lo siento.

Sasuke aguanto la respiración. Su gesto significaba algo.. Y le gustaba.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por actuar de un modo tan ridículo. Solo es que a veces...

Sasuke fue a tomarla de la mano. Cuando entrelazo los dedos con los suyos, ella no la retiro, y Sasuke sintió como si acabara de salir el sol. 

- ¿A veces tienes miedo? ¿Te acuerdas de algo y reaccionas mal?

Ella miro las manos entrelazadas.

- Sasuke, quiero ser sincera contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Sasuke espero. 

- Lo que te he dicho es enserio- dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente-. Se que muchas mujeres se interesan por ti y entiendo la razón. Pero de verdad que yo no estoy interesada. No quiero que me entiendas, no necesito ni de tu amistad ni de tu afecto. Me gusta mi vida tal y como es y no tengo intención de cambiar nada- añadió con mirada suplicante-. Lo único que necesito, que quiero es que poses para el calendario.

Sasuke se recostó en el asiento y la estudio. No sabia la razón de su desconfianza, pero no iba a descubrirla esa noche. Necesitaba un plan nuevo, y lo necesitaba urgente.

Entonces tomo una decisión repentina.

- Haré el posado.

Sakura lo soltó y lo miro con ilusión.

- ¿Lo harás?

En ese momento le toco el turno de pedir, y Sasuke pidió comida para dos, a pesar de todo lo que ella acababa de decirle. Cuando ya tenia la comida en el coche, Sasuke se volvió hacia Sakura.

- Haré el posado, pero no voy a dejar de desearte por eso. Y no cesare en mi empeño hasta que tu también me desees a mi.

Sasuke oyó su exclamación entrecortada. ¿Pero que creía Sakura que se iba a retirar? Ya no. Sasuke continuo hablando mientras se incorporaba al trafico.

- Tu decides Sakura. Si me quieres tener en el calendario, entonces tendrás que tolerar mi galanteo.

- ¡Galanteo! ¡Que risa!

Sasuke contuvo la risa. Al menos Sakura lo miraba y hablaba con el, y Sasuke quiso verlo como un progreso.

- Decídete ahora. Solo quiero que entiendas una cosa, cariño. Jamás te forzaría a nada ni te haría daño- se metió por una calle lateral mas tranquila, cerca de su casa-. Pero estoy empeñado en salirme con la mía.

CONTINUARA...

Si se que dije largo pero ya no se preocupan, a hora lo estaré actualizando si es posible cada dos días, ya no cada semana, si les gusto o no dejen reviews por favor para saber si continuo, okay bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 

- Tu decides Sakura. Si me quieres tener en el calendario, entonces tendrás que tolerar mi galanteo.

- ¡Galanteo¡Que risa!

Sasuke contuvo la risa. Al menos Sakura lo miraba y hablaba con el, y Sasuke quiso verlo como un progreso.

- Decídete ahora. Solo quiero que entiendas una cosa, cariño. Jamás te forzaría a nada ni te haría daño- se metió por una calle lateral mas tranquila, cerca de su casa-. Pero estoy empeñado en salirme con la mía.

------------------------------

Testaduro. Patán

Sakura se puso nerviosa y no supo que decir. No solo había hecho el ridículo mas absurdo al comportarse como una niña miedosa, si no que no había conseguido nada con su actitud sincera. Si acaso, una vez que le había abierto el corazón, estaba mas implicada que nunca. Cierto, Sasuke, la había escuchado, había estado atenta a sus palabras. Pero no había hecho caso de lo que ella le había dicho.

- No vas a conseguir nada- le dijo Sakura decidida a intentarlo de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo¿Yendo detrás de ti? Bueno llámame optimista si quieres- sonrió y Sakura pensó que estaba tan apuesto, tan provocativo-. además estoy pensando que tratándose de ti, valdrá la pena.

- No es cierto

- ¿No?- dijo en tono cómico-. ¿Como es eso?

- Por que solo estarías perdiendo el tiempo.

- Te crees tan aburrida¿no?

Sakura agarro la correa del bolso con fuerza.

- Sasuke yo no salgo con nadie y tampoco... hago nada mas.

- ¿"Nada mas" se refiere a besarse, acariciarse o hacer el amor?

Cerrando los ojos solo consiguió estar mas conciente de que Sasuke, un hambre grande y fuerte que exudaba energía y calor, estaba muy cerca. Era una amenaza para la base de su existencia. Todo por lo que tanto había trabajado, incluido su equilibrio emocional, estaba en peligro con Sasuke. No podía dejar que el la apartara de sus convicciones. Sakura lo miro.

- No imagino que te contentarías con compartir de vez en cuando una cena conmigo.

El le dio una palmada en la rodilla y ella se asusto.

- Es un comienzo.

- También seria un fin.

- De nuevo tengo que preguntarte, Sakura ¿como es eso?

Como no había farolas en la calleja y era una noche muy oscura, lo único que la veía era el débil contorno de su rostro y el brillo de sus ojos.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo- en ese momento le llego el delicioso aroma del pollo y sintió hambre-. Esta noche podemos acordar los detalles y mañana puedo pasar con el formulario adecuado por el parque. Te agradecería que lo llenaras y me lo devolvieras enseguida. Vamos mal tiempo; incluso algo atrasados.

- ¿Por mi culpa?- se metió por una calle sin salida con casas tipo duplex.

- Siempre intento hacer lo mejor para el proyecto. Sabia que tu colaboración contribuiría a que aumentara las ventas, de modo que si, retrase un poco la cosa esperando que cambiaras de opinión.

- Esperando que cambiara de opinión

- Si, todo esta ya en la imprenta excepto la portada y la foto para el mes de noviembre, que son las que quiero que hagas. Así, los primeros calendarios estarán listos para venderse a primeros de noviembre, y podremos sacar provecho de las compras de navidad.

Sasuke metió el coche en el camino de una moderna casa dorada. Tras aparcar el coche en el garaje, cerro la puerta con un control remoto.

- Mi casa es la de la izquierda.

Sasuke apago el motor y las luces. Entonces se volvió hacia Sakura. En aquel garaje cerrado. Sakura se sintió aun mas confinada (desconfianza). Hizo ademán de abrir la puerta, pero el le puso la mano en el antebrazo. Una sensación de pánico tan fuerte como la que había experimentado un rato antes hirvió en su interior. Lo que Sasuke no sabia, lo que no podía entender, era que su pánico no era físico, sino emocional. Le gustaba sentir el roce de sus manos, pero su corazón conocía el peligro de permitirle que tomara confianza con ella. Siete años atrás se había prometido a si misma que intentaría reparar los daños del único modo que le quedaba. No dejaría que nada ni nadie le hiciera apartarse de ese camino que había elegido. Había prendido a aislarse para protegerse pero Sasuke parecía empeñado en cambiar eso.

Le acaricio el brazo, a través del abrigo, Sakura noto la fuerza seductora de su mano, la ternura contenida que a tantas mujeres habría cautivado. Al igual que le estaba pasando a ella.

- Preferiría que dejaras de tocarme- le dijo con voz temblorosa.

El piloto de la luz del garaje se había apagado,

- Espera voy a encender la luz.

La repentina luz brillante la deslumbro. Levanto la vista y vio que Sasuke había desechado el cerrojo y había abierto la puerta. Sakura vio su oportunidad de marcharse y entonces salio del coche. Al instante Sasuke estaba a su lado; el consumado caballero, el competidor insistente... no sabia cual. Saco del coche el carton de pollo y los platos de papel, todo ella sin soltarse el codo. Hecho eso, la condujo al interior de la vivienda.

Accedieron a un comedor informal. Sasuke dejo la comida en una mesa de color caramelo rodeada de silla de cuero color crema. El fue a quitarle el abrigo y el no tuvo mas remedio que quitárselo. Lo dejo sobre un respaldo y se quito la cazadora, no le quito ojo en todo el tiempo, dejándola nerviosa e incierta. Para escapar a su mirada penetrante, dio una vuelta por la planta baja de la casa. Aunque tenia buen gusto. Sakura noto que la decoración no parecía importarle mucho. No había ni fotos ni adornos. Todo estaba limpio y adornado. El hogar perfecto para un soltero. Sakura se volvió con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Tu casa es preciosa

Sasuke puso los brazos en jarras.

- ¿Qué prefieres, comer primero y hablar después o al contrario?

- Comer estoy muerta de hambre.

Sasuke sonrió.

- Vamos. Puedes ayudarme a prepara unas cosas en la cocina- abrió la puerta de la nevera y se asomo-. Qué te parece beber¿Vino, refresco de cola, leche, zumo...?

- Me encantaría tomarme un refresco de cola.

- Los platos están el armario, por si quieres ir sacándolos- le indico-. El mantel esta en el cajón ese de ahí- coloco primero un vaso y luego el otro bajo el dispensador de hielo del frigorífico-. ¿Entonces a que te dedicas, Sakura? Aparte de perseguir a bomberos y de organizar este tipo de asuntos benéficos.

CONTINUARA...

Perdón se que esta corto, pero después los recompensare, y disculpen por no actualizarlo como les dije pero el problema es que tengo demasiada tarea, exposiciones, investigaciones, si supieran, pero cuando acabe todo esto los recompensare actualizándolo lo mas rápido, tengan compasión de mi me desvelo todas las noches para terminar mi tarea, y los fines de semana para dormir un poco, por el momento espero que haigan disfrutado este corto capitulo, buena bye a y dejen reviews please, JA NE.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola perdon por tardarme tanto pero como ven aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero y les gustes.

- Me encantaría tomarme un refresco de cola.

- Los platos están el armario, por si quieres ir sacándolos- le indico-. El mantel esta en el cajón ese de ahí- coloco primero un vaso y luego el otro bajo el dispensador de hielo del frigorífico-. ¿Entonces a que te dedicas, Sakura? Aparte de perseguir a bomberos y de organizar este tipo de asuntos benéficos.

CAPITULO 5

Sakura tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para llegar al estante.

- Soy encargada de compras de unas de las tiendas de ropa del centro comercial… -en ese momento sonó el teléfono, Sasuke y ella se miraron y después al teléfono de la pared.

- El contestador recogerá el mensaje –dijo Sasuke al ver que Sakura lo miraba.

Nada mas decirlo se oyó una voz de una mujer.

- Sasuke como me hubiera gustado encontrarte en casa. Te hecho de menos y tu sabes a lo que me refiero. Después de la semana pasada, bueno ¡estoy ansiosa por hacerlo otra vez!

Una risa sugerente dejo sorprendida a Sakura.

- Necesito una contestación Sasuke y no aceptare un NO por respuesta. Así que cuando llegues, no importa la hora que sea, llámame. Estaré aquí… esperando.

La mujer se despidió lanzándole un montón de besos antes de colgar. Sakura que se sintió muy incomodada, miro a Sasuke.

- ¿Entonces eres encargadas de compras? –dijo él-. ¿Eso quiere decir que te encargas de elegir la moda que mas se va a llevar?

- Bueno… esto… -empezó a decir Sakura, sorprendida de que él decidiera ignorar el mensaje.

- Te imagino haciendo ese trabajo –le dijo Sasuke-. Siempre vas muy conjuntada, asi que supongo tiene sentido. Vamos a comer, me muero de hambre.

Sakura volvio al comedor como una zombi. Sasuke le quito los platos de las manos y fue un momento a la cocina. Se sento para aclararse un poco la cabeza. Y al momento se dijo que a ella no le importaban las hazañas sexuales de Sasuke Uchiha. Entonces el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza solo de pensar en esas cosas. ¿Qué clases de cosas atrevidas le gustaban a él?

Unos segundos después la música empezó a sonar de los altavoces que habían colgados en el techo.

- ¿Te gusta la música clasica?

Como estaba distraída pensando aun en la llamada de teléfono y en la sexualidad, y como casi no escuchaba música, se limito a asentir.

Sasuke volvio a la mesa y sirvio dos platos con mazorcas de maiz, pure de patatas y unas rebanadas de pan tostado. Cuando fue a sacar el pollo, Sakura le dijo:

- Una pechuga por favor.

Sasuke la miro y saco dos pechugas muy doradas.

- ¿Ves? Ya empezamos a encontrar cosas que tenemos en comun.

- ¿Tu crees?

Después de aquella llamada, lo dudaba mucho.

- Totalmente –la saludo con su refresco de cola antes de dar un buen trago-. La bebida, la musica, y a los dos nos gustan las pechugas.

Sakura se atraganto, entonces para sorpresa suya se empezo a reir. Sasuke era tan escandaloso que resultaba imposible no sentirse entretenida con él. Decia y hacia cosas que jamas se habia imagiado en su vida, mucho menos experimentado. Al ver su hilaridad, Sasuke parecio muy complacido consigo mismo. Se sento frente a ella y sonrio.

- Me gusta tu sonrisa –dijo en tono bajo y ronco.

Sakura hizo un esfuerzo para no perder la compostura. Aquellos olvidos espontaneos eran en absoluto aceptables.

- Gracias.

- Es tan sexy…

Ella decidio no sentirse alagada y sacudio el tenedor, negando las palabras de Sasuke.

- Una mujer no se puede creer nada de un hombre que va de ligue.

Sasuke parecio sorprendido solo un instante, entonces hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y empezo a reirse como un loco. Sakura intento no sonreir, bajo la cabeza y se concentro en partir en dos su tostada. Su falta de propiedad resultaba muy contagiosa, mientras se le ocurrian cosas escandalosas. Sacudia la cabeza, pero por dentro se sintio mas alegre de lo que se habia sentido en años.

- ¿Sabes Sakura? Eres demasiado –le dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de tanto reir.

¿Demasiada que? Sakura no estaba segura de querer saberlo.

- Necesitamos que hagas el posado lo mas pronto posible.

El asintio, pero dijo:

- Come conmigo mañana.

Sakura dejo el tenedor sobre el plato.

- ¡Pero… estamos comiendo ahora! O mas bien soy yo la que esta comiendo. Tú –lo acuso-. Estas ahí mirandome.

- Me gusta mirarte –le dijo, como si eso lo explicara todo.

- Bueno, pues a mi me gustaria que contestaras algunas preguntas.

- Adelante.

- De acuerdo –lo miro con recelo, pero el no dejo de sonreir-. ¿Cuándo estas libre para quedar con el fotografo?

- Mi horario varía. Mañana tengo libre, y el sabado. Como trabajo diez horas diarias, no me apetece quedar con el fotografo un dia de la semana.

- No se si él fotografo podra quedar mañana…

- No te preocupes, ademas quiero ver las poses, saber donde me meto. Te lo advierto, no pienso hacer ninguna tonteria.

- Queremos que los hombres tengan un aspecto atractivo y sexy, no tonto, por eso no tienes que preocuparte.

- Quiero ver las poses –dijo un poco desconfiado.

- Yo no… ¿Cómo?

- Almuerza conmigo mañana –le repitio-. Y podremos ver las fotos que ya has tomados. Asi me hare un idea de cómo tengo que posar.

- La pose no la decides tú.

- Si –dijo-. Si que lo decido yo – la miro con empeño

- Solo lo estas haciendo para que almuerce contigo.

Sasuke ni lo nego ni confirmo.

- Podemos quedar en Cafef, lo conoces.

- Si

- ¿Qué te parece al medio día? ¿Esta bien?

- No. Mi hora de la comida es a las once.

- A las once esta bien. Estare ahí –Sasuke la miró-. Y no llegues tarde.

Y tras decir eso Sasuke bajo la vista, y empezo a comer. Cuando Sasuke estaba terminado de comer, sono de nuevo el telefono y Sakura se recosto en la silla con cierto nerviosismo.

- ¿Sasuke, estas ahí cielo? ¿no? Maldita sea. He estado pensando en ti, desde la semana pasada y en lo fantastico que estuviste, y ahora estoy toda nerviosa. Te hecho de menos Sasuke. Vamos a vernos ¿vale?

Sakura se froto la frente.

- ¿Quieres que vaya a mirar si hay algo de postre? Seguramente habra algo de helado en el congelador.

Ella levento la vista.

- No gracias.

- ¿Café entonces?

Sakura sintio un angustia en la garganta y se le formo un nudo en el estomago. Sasuke era un calavera, un hombre amante de la libertad y de la diversión, era todo lo que ella nunca sería, todo lo que habia aprendido desde hacia mucho no ser.

- Creo que me voy a marchar a casa, Sasuke.

El la miro con asombro.

- ¿Quieres decir que te vas a marchar sin ayudarme a recoger? –le dijo en broma.

Sakura lo miro y sonrio.

- De acuerdo –Sasuke la miro mientras ella colocaba los dos platos, los dos vasos, y los cubiertos en el lavavajillas-. Ya esta –dijo un, par de minutos después.

Sakura retiro el abrigo de la silla para ponerselo. El se puso de pie con movimientos tan precisos y deliberados que automáticamente Sakura empezo a retroceder.

- Sasuke –le advirtió, viendo que el daba la vuelta a la mesa y se acercaba a ella.

- Sakura –se detuvo directamente delante de ella.

Estaba relajada pero en sus ojos habia una expresión apasionada. Sasuke era un hombre peligroso, lo mirara por donde lo mirara.

- ¿Si te doy un besito, te desmayaras? –le pregunto mientras la agarraba del abrigo.

Estaba tan cerca que Sakura percibio el olor de su colonia, mezclada con un olor de tierra mas sexy y masculino. El corazon le dio un vuelco.

- Esto… -asintio tontamente-. Es probable.

Sasuke se inclino mas.

- Vamos a ver…

En el ultimo momento, ella recordo que esto era un juego para él. Se habia propuesto llevarsela a la cama en venganza de lo pesada que habia sido para que accediera a que posara en el calendario. Seria sin duda placentero, pero sin sentido. Sakura se aparto, pero Sasuke la agarro del brazo.

- De acuerdo no te besare. Pero no huyas de mi.

Sakura miro la mano que le agarraba el brazo.

- No creo que pueda huir si me tienes agarrada asi.

Sasuke puso cara de arrepentimiento y le solto inmediatamente.

- Lo siento.

A Sakura todavía le latia el corazón a cien por hora de haberlo tenido tan cerca. Se aparto y se puso los guantes.

- Maldita sea, Sakura no me mires asi. Prefiero mucho mas que te rias –se paso la mano por el cabello-. Solo que no quiero que te marches a casa enfadada. Quiero que entiendas.

- ¿El que? ¿Qué tienes la intencion de… de salirte con la tuya, pase lo que pase, y piense yo lo que piense de ello?

Sasuke sonrio.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no te enfades. Lo cierto es que quiero que hagas lo que quieras conmigo. Te prometo que no me resistire mucho.

- Eres imposible.

Una vez en la carretera, Sasuke le tomo la mano cubierta por el guante. A Sakura no tuvo tiempo para evitarlo.

- Dime al menos que te has diverido.

Sakura penso que no deberia. Si decia algo, cualquier cosa, él la utilizaria en contra de ella.

- Vamos Sakura no seas cobarde. Reconocelo.

- Si soy una cobarde, tu eres un bravucón.

- Solo quiero que lo reconoscas, eso es todo. De momento.

- De acuerdo, Sí. –intento retirar la mano timidamente, pero el no se la solto y Sakura decidio dejarlo-. Me lo he pasado bien. Ha sido una novedad.

- ¿Una novedad? ¿Me estas llamando raro ?

- No, me referia al hecho de salir con un hombre, de comprar un pollo para llevar, de escuchar musica, de… de reirnos.

- ¿Hace mucho que no sales con un hombre?

- Siete años –contesto Sakura, pensando que la ayudaría a entender su decisión.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de salir de la calzada

- ¡Siete años!

- Por eleccion, Sasuke

Sasuke permanecio un buen rato en silencio.

- Te habria gustado el beso –dijo-. De no haberme evitado así.

Sakura lo creía, a veces deseaba todo lo que él le estaba ofreciendo en ese momento. Pero había aprendido con dolor que las frivolidades sexuales solo conducían al desastre. Y ella ya había sufrido el suyo.

- No a sido miedo teniente, sino instinto de conservación. No tengo intención de ser otra mas de tus conquistas.

- ¿Es por esas mujeres que llamaron? –esperó pero ella se nego a contestar-. No son conquistas, solo son mujeres que quieren divertirse un poco y a mi me encanta complacerlas.

Ella lo miro sorprendida.

- ¡Entonces divertirse un poco es hacer cosas innombrables!

El la miro haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no echarse a reír.

- ¿Cosas innombrables? –Sasuke se echo a reír sin poder aguantarse-. ¿Te estas imaginando algún tipo de perversión? Vaya, vaya, Sakura… -continuo sin dejar de reír.

- Callate, Sasuke

- Que graciosa eres, cosas innombrables –cuando llegaron a un semáforo en rojo, Sasuke se acerco a ella-. Te prometo una cosa, Sakura, cariño. Cuando te acuestes conmigo, nada de lo que hagamos te parecerá pervertido o innombrable –bajo el tono-. Solo te vas a divertir.

- No aguantes la respiración –dijo-. ¿Además con cuantas mujeres estas saliendo? ¿Con una docena al mismo tiempo?

- En este momento solo con una.

- ¿Es alguien especial? –pregunto, aunque aquello a ella no le importaba.

Su asociación con Sasuke Uchiha se reducia estrictamente al calendario. En cuanto terminara la sesion fotografica, no volveria a verlo. El detuvo el coche justo al Volkwagen de Sakura y aparcó.

- Sí, es especial –le toco la mejilla y despues le acaricio el cuello-. Y muy pronto me va a contar todos sus secretos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquella había sido la mañana mas lenta de su vida. Despues de una noche de sueños eróticos, con la señorita Sakura Haruno, Sasuke estaba de lo mas hosco. ¿Qué ocultaba ella? Llevaba preocupandose desde el dia anterior. A el no le gustaba preocuparse y normalmente no perdia el tiempo en eso. Pero eso habia sido antes de conocer a Sakura.

Ya habia considerado todas las cosas que podria haberle sucedido a una mujer, y todas lo ponian frenetico. Alguien le habia hecho daño, solo esperaba que el culpable todavía siguiera alli para poder al menos hacharle el guante. El hecho de querer vengarse por ella. De querer protegerle, le resultaba muy extraño. Tan extraño como esa maldita preocupación. Ni dormido ni despierto, parecia poder dejar de pensar en ella, en su miedo y en su reserva. Siete largos años, increíble.

De madrugada cuando empezaba a aclarear, Sasuke se había despertado y habia contemplado la posibilidad de que Sakura nunca se ablandase con él. ¿Qué hacer si continuaba rechazandolo, si continuaba con aquella vida solitaria? No, no queria pensar así. De hecho ella ya se había ablandado un poco. La noche anterior incluso se había divertido… chasqueo la lengua en señal de fastidio. Sakura se había relajado inclusio para charlar con él, o permitirle que le gastara bromas. Pero entonces esas dos mujeres habían llamado, ¡Que mal momento!

El restaurante estaba casi vacio cuando el llego, se asomo para ver si ella ya había llegado, pero como no la vio decidio esperarla en la puerta. Aquel dia hacia fresco pero tambien lucía el sol. Era un día glorioso, lleno de promesas, y él pensaba aprovecharlo. Estaba allí ensimismado cuando una suave mano femenina le hizo cosquillas en la parte de atrás del cuello Sasuke se dio la vuelta y se encontro cara a cara con Ino, una de las mujres que lo habian llamado la noche anterior.

-¡Sasuke! Me dormi esperando a que me llamaras, ¿Qué estuviste, toda la noche por ahí?

- No, yo…

Ella lo beso en la boca, con determinación, pero Sasuke la retiro.

- Ino –la reprendio-. Tranquilizate.

Pero Ino se inclino sobre él, presionandole los pechos contra el suyo, y lo miro con expresión sensual.

- Ven esta noche –le susurro mientras le acariciaba la barbilla con un dedo.

- No puedo.

- No te arrepentiras –su sonrisa le prometio muchas cosas, todas ellas fogosas.

Sasuke sonrio. Le encataban las mujeres, su modo de coquetear y de provocar.

- Lo siento, nena, no puedo.

Ino hizo un mohín. Y los mohines (gestos) de Ino eran de los que hacian que los hombres se incaran de rodillas. Pero el se había inmunizado recientemente, gracias a Sakura.

- ¿Pero por que no?

- Por que ayer… -empezo a explicar pero alguien lo interrumpio.

- Disculpa.

Sasuke volvió la cabeza y se encontro con que Sakura estaba detrás de él. Iba vestida un elegante traje de chaqueta crema. A pesar de que Ino no lo soltaba, Sasuke sonrio al verla.

- Sakura.

Sus grandes ojos verdes ardían de rabia. Sasuke intento quitarse de en medio a Ino pero ella se agarro como una lapa.

- Vaya –dijo Ino con sonrisa predadora-. Que cosa mas curiosa.

- En absoluto –dijo mientras miraba a la otra-. Todo para ti.

Para sorpresa de Sasuke. Sakura no se dio la vuelta sino que los rodeo y entro en el restaurante. Segundos despues Sasuke empezo a reirse, Sakura estaba celosa. Muy celosa. Era más de lo que había esperado. La noche antes había sospechado, pero lo que acababa de ver no le dejaba ninguna duda. Miro a Ino y le dio un beso en los labios.

- Esta celosa –canturreó en tono emocionado, sonriendo como tonto.

Ino lo miro con curiosidad.

- Yo… me daba la impresión de que no te gustaban las mujeres celosas.

- Sakura es especial –le dijo.

- ¿Lo es?

- Sí –dijo-. Eso era lo que estaba a punto de decirte –añadio en tono suave-. Me retiro oficialmente. Se terminaron las salidas.

Ella se quedo estupefacta.

- Lo diras en broma, ¿no?

- Lo siento, pero no.

Sasuke llavaba toda la vida de flor en flor. Se había divertido y estaba bien seguro que las mujeres que había estado con él dirian lo mismo. Y no se arrepentiría de nada. Pero Sakura le había afectado de un modo distinto. Ella era distinta. Ino lo miro con el ceño fruncido. El se encogio de hombros como disculpandose.

- Estoy seguro de que comprendes por que no deberias seguir llamando, y por que no deberíamos estar en la calle, así.

- No en realidad no lo entiendo –lo miro a la cara-. Esto no es nada normal en ti, Sasuke ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sasuke se aparto de ella un poco.

- Creo que tengo la oportunidad de que lo de Sakura funcione. No quiero estropearlo viendo a otras mujeres. Como acabas de comprobar no le gusta que este con otras.

- ¿Y eso te importa? ¿Lo que a ella le guste o deje de gustar?

- Por supuesto que sí.

Sasuke decidio que esa noche haria unas cuantas llamadas de telefono, para que las mujeres a las que aun veía supiera que no estaba disponible. Se dedicaria a Sakura por completo. Tenía que ser suficiente. Tomada una decisión, asintio.

- Necesito entrar. Cuando mas este sola, mas me querra hacer sufrir.

Ino se quedo algo recelosa de su repentino cambio de parecer.

- Bueno de acuerdo. Pero si cambias de opinión…

- No lo hare.

- Buena suerte entonces –le dio un abrazo y se marcho.

Cuando entro al restaurante Sakura lo miro con frialdad. Estaba sentada a una mesa redonda, y no parecia nada contenta. Sasuke estuvo a punto de entrar silbando de lo contento que estaba, pero se contuvo por si acaso. Cuando llego a la mesa, Sakura abrio su menú y se escondio detrás. Sasuke se sentó. Era tan adorable, tan vulnerable, tan preciosa…

- Espero que tengas apetito por que yo estoy muerto de hambre.

Ella resoplo.

- Si –dijo, intentando calmar su humor-. En cuanto a esa mujer con la que estaba…

- No es asunto mío –lo interumpio en tono brusco y frío y Sasuke se alegro por su reacción.

- Le dije que ya no estaba disponible.

Sakura cerro el menú y lo dejo en la mesa.

- ¿Cómo?

Sasuke deslizo el pie junto al de ella. Los manteles largos ocultaban sus piernas, dandole la oportunidad de coquetear jugando con sus pies por debajo de la mesa. Le froto el tobillo junto al suyo, Sakura pego un respingo y Sasuke sonrió.

- Te dije que ahora solo estoy con una mujer.

Ella lo nego sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza

- No sere yo.

- Si, eres tú.

- Sasuke, no –el pulso del cuello se le acelero, y Sakura planto las manos sobre la mesa-. En cuanto terminemos el calendario, no habra razon para seguir viendote.

A Sasuke eso no le gusto en lo absoluto.

- Inaceptable.

En ese momento aparecio el camarero, y Sakura no pudo responderle.

- ¿Qué les apetece beber?

- Yo quiero café, ¿Y tu Sakura?

Ella apretó los dientes y miro con rabia al desafortunado camarero.

- Agua fría.

- ¿Solo agua fría? –le pregunto Sasuke.

Sin mirarlo, se lo repitio al camarero, enfatizando cada palabra.

- Si, señora. Ahora mismo se lo traigo.

Cuando se marcho el chico. Sasuke se echo a reír.

- Has aterorrizado a ese pobre chico.

- No es cierto.

- Miralo.

Sakura miro hacia la cocina y vio al joven camarero susurrandole algo al otro y gesticulando con las manos. Los dos hombres la miraron, y al ver que ella los miraba, dejaron de hablar inmediatamente y continuaron trabajando. Sakura gimio.

- Es por tu culpa.

- ¿Me culpas de tu mal genio? –dijo, fingiendo que era una grave afrenta (insulto)-. No, no, cariño. Eso no es justo.

- No soy tu cariño.

- Aún no. Pero estoy en ello.

- Antes de conocerte nunca me había comportado así.

- Lo he notado –respondio en tono amable-. Parece que nuncas cambias de humor. Eres insulsa.

- Me controlo –dijo entre dientes-. Soy educada, respetuosa, considerada…

Sasuke se echo a reír. Era tan facil irritarla, que apenas podia creer que en algun momento la hubiera considerado una mojigata.

- ¡Vale! Te entiendo. Entonces saco la bestia que llevas dentro, ¿eh?

- Desgraciadamente sí –dijo mientras tamborileaba con la uñas sobre la mesa-. En realidad he pensado en la de anoche.

- ¿En mí?

- No albergues esperanzas, Sasuke. Pense en mi horrible comportamiento, y en como voy a tener que esforzarme para mantener la estabilidad cuando estoy contigo.

Sasuke se quedó cortado. Sakura parecia tan seria, tan autodisciplinada.

- Preferiria que no lo hicieras –y antes de que ella pudiera añadir alguna otra explicación fría, continuo ablando-. Anoche yo tambien pense mucho en ti. En lo agradable que fue escuchar tu risa y ver tu lado picaro.

- Tengo mis razones.

- Me gustaria que las compartieras conmigo.

- Dudo que importen mucho a un hombre como tú.

Aquel era un insulto que no podia ignorar.

- Un hombre como yo, ¿eh? ¿Por qué no me explicas como es eso?

Sakura lo miraba con expresión seria.

- Me importa el calendario, los menos afortunados que se beneficiaran de las ventas. Me imagine que siendo bombero, estarias especialmente sensibilizado con esas causas.

Sasuke estaba muy tenso, pero aun asi decidio contestarle.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no? ¿Qué derecho tienes al juzgarme?

La incertidumbre asomo momentáneamente a sus facciones.

- No quisistes tener nado con el calendario.

- Entiendo, ¿Y solo se puede ayudar a traves de tu proyecto? ¿Es que el dinero y el tiempo no pueden ser donados directamente? ¿Es que no hay otros proyectos en marcha?

Sakura se puso palida.

- ¿Haces todas esas cosas?

Sasuke había hablado demasiado. Dios sabia que no habia querido molestarla, ni provocar en ella aquella expresión tan afligida.

Sakura se volvio, y coloco un maletin de cuero sobre la mesa, del que saco una carpeta.

- He traido las fotos que me pedistes –dijo en tono de disculpa.

- Sakura.

- Puedes mirarlas y ver cuales te gustan.

El ignoro las brillantes fotografias en color.

- Tienes razon. Mi trabajo me hace mas sensible a ciertas cosas, sobre todo hacia las victimas del fuego.

- No tenemos por que hablar de eso –dijo tras desviar la mirada.

- He visto la realidad de lo que sufre un quemado, como afecta su vida.

- Sasuke por favor –miro a su alrededor, como buscando ayuda.

Sasuke fruncio el ceño y la presiono, a pesar de su evidente disgusto. Tenía que saber lo que le habia pasado.

- ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto, cariño? Explicamelo.

Ella exploto planteo las manos sobre la mesa y le dijo en voz bajo pero llena de rabia;

- ¡_No soy_ tu cariño! ¡Nunca sere tu maldito cariño!

Sasuke le acaricio la parte intima de la muñeca hasta el codo.

- Imagino que tus celos son una buena señal. Al menos se que no estas siendo sincera cuando dices que no te interesa.

Sakura agarro las fotos y las blandio delante de él.

- Como ves las fotos estan llenas de papel brillantes y con fondos naturales…

- Yo entiendo que en cuanto me digas cuales son tus problemas, podemos intentar superarlos entre los dos.

Ojala pudiera conseguir ayudarla a hacerlo. Sasuke tenia ya unas cuantas sospechas, y eso lo hacia estar nervioso y preocupado.

- Estoy dispuesto a hacer paciente –añadio con amabilidad-. Se que me volvere loco, por que te deseo mas que a nada en el mundo, pero supongo que merece la pena esperar por ti.

Sakura hizo trizas una de las fotos y al momento siguiente se quedo mirando lo que habia echo con los ojos muy abiertos, claramente horrorizada.

- ¿Tienes otras copias?

Ella asintio.

- Si…

En ese momento se acerco el camarero con cautela.

- Esto aquí tienes las bebida… y si estan listos para pedir.

Sasuke recogio las fotos. Sakura parecia un poco atontada y él le froto la piel delicada de la muñeca para tranquilizarla. Ella miro al camarero.

- Yo tomare la sopa y una ensalada.

- Si, señora –dijo el camarero mientras apuntaba rapidamente en su libreta.

- Yo una hamburguesa con todo, doble de patatas fritas y un batido de chocolate malteado –miro a Sakura-. ¿Estas segura de que solo quieres comer sopa y ensalada?

Sakura estaba demasiado aturdida para contestar, y Sasuke cerro los menús y le dijo en voz baja al camarero que eso sería todo. Busco sus pies y los encerro entre los suyos. Ella lo miro.

- Todo esta bien, sabes.

- No –sacudio la cabeza-. No todo esta bien.

- ¿Por qué?

El le tomo la mano y cosa raro, ella no la retiro. Incluso lo agarro con fuerza.

- Me estas confundiendo, Sasuke. No quiero sentirme así.

- Es bueno estar confundida. Quiere decir que talvez esto te afecte al menos un poquito.

- ¿Todo esto? –dijo con expresión esceptica.

- Esta quimica sexual, esta reaccion repentina, llamalo como quieras.

Sakura parecio volver un poco a la realidad.

- ¿Acaso tengo cara de tonta. Sasuke, o te paresco tan inocente? ¿O te has olvidado de que me has dicho lo que quieres y por que?

- Eso era lo que queria al principio.

- Ah… ¿Y ahora tus motivos son mas altruistas?

- No, ahora te conosco un poco mejor, te he olido y he reido contigo.

- ¿Qué me has olido?

Sasuke le presiono levemente el punto de la muñeca donde el pulso latia alocadamente.

- El olor de tu piel me pone duro. Quiero desnudarte y olerte por todas partes. Quiero frotarme contra tu cuerpo hasta que nuestros olores se mezclen.

Sakura se quedo helada. Sasuke se inclino sobre la mesa y bajo la voz de tal modo que apenas se le oyó.

- ¿Sabes a que hueles Sakura?

Ella sacudio la cabeza y le miro la boca. Maldita sea se fijo en su tez sonrosada, en sus grandes y expresivos ojos verdes, y Sasuke sintio ganas de besarla, en ese mismo momento, ahí mismo. Le dio la sensación de que ella le dejaría. ¿Qué le importaba si estaban en un sitio publico y los otro clientes lo miraran? A el no le importaba. Ya los habian visto discutir, de modo que pensarian que estarian haciendo las paces. Ademas el comia regularmente en Cafef con Naruto y Neji. Casi todos lo conocian alli, de modo que lo entenderian. Sasuke se acerco a ella despacio mientras observaba como Sakura entreabria los labios, como tras los dientes la lengua se movia levemente y…

- Eh, Sasuke- una fuerte palmada en su espalda estuvo a punto de tirarlo del asiento.

Sasuke se estiro con expresión ceñuda. Neji y Naruto estaban alli sonriendole.

- Marchaos.

Sakura solto una exclamación entrecortada. Sasuke sacudio la cabeza.

- No te preocupes no se lo toman a mal.

- Pues claro que si –dijo Naruto y saco una silla para unirse a ellos-. Eh, señorita Sakura, ¿Cómo esta?

- Bien –contesto con un hilo de voz-. ¿Cómo esta señor Uzumaki?

Sasuke miro a uno de sus dos mejores amigos.

- ¿Conoces a Sakura?

- Pues claro. Hemos hablado un par de veces.

Sakura se ruborizo ligeramente.

- Queria que el señor Uzumaki posara tambien para el calendario. Se que es enfermero, pero como trabaja para el parque de bomberos… con su excelente forma fisica y siendo tambien apuesto, habria sido perfecto.

Naruto se echo a reir.

- ¿No te encanta como dice todo eso sin mirar de un modo lascivo? Que pena que no pudo ser.

Sasuke sabia que lo decia con ironia, y lo que pensaba Naruto de se tipo de posados.

En ese momento Neji se sento a horcadas en una de las sillas.

- Hola, me llamo Neji Hyuuga. Soy amigo de ellos.

- Hola –Sakura miro a Neji con interes profesional-. Mmm. No lo habia visto en el parque de bomberos. ¿Es bombero o enfermero? De todos modos, podia participar tambien en el calendario.

Sasuke voltio los ojos.

- Sakura deja de decirle a mis amigos lo sexy y apuestos que te parecen. Es vergonzoso.

Naruto se echo a reír.

- Tal vez para ti.

Sakura, colorada de vergüenza, le lanzo una cuchara, Sasuke la atrapo y sonrió antes de pasarsela.

- Yo trabajo con la policia –interrumpio Neji-. Soy policia secreto.

- ¡Policia secreto!

Sasuke extendio los brazos.

- ¿Venga, por que no os quedais con nosotros? –dijo en tono sarcastico, pero nadie le hizo caso.

- Gracias –le contesto Naruto-. Que pasa con las fotos.

Sakura se aclaro la voz, pero no dejo de echarles timidas miradas a sus amigos. Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a eso. Neji era moreno, su belleza resultaba un tanto misteriosa, gustaba mucho a las mujeres. Sorprendentemente Neji se habia mostrado indiferente a la mayoria de ella, hasta que Tente habia aparecido en su vida. Entonces se habia enamorado como un tonto.

- El teniente a accedido a posar por fin para el calendario –le explico a Naruto-. Pero primero queria ver algunas fotos.

Sasuke miro las fotos detenidamente y despuse se las paso a Naruto.

- Son ridiculas –gruño Sasuke que se sentia incomodo-. Los bomberos no trabajan sin camisa y sin casco. Eso es una estupidez ¿Por qué ninguno leva uniforme?

Sakura emitio un sonido de impaciencia.

- Queriamos que estuvieran sexys.

- Si, bueno pues a nadie le importa los sexys que esten cuando estan apagando el fuego.

- El calendario tiene como fin la diversión, Sasuke –comento Naruto se volvio hacia Sakura y excuso el temperamento hosco de su amigo-. Como es teniente, se tiene que tomar la responsabilidad hacia su equipo muy en serio.

- ¿Sabes? –lo imterrumpio Neji-. He visto a sasuke poniendose en traje especial con solo la ropa interior debajo –le explico-. Ya sabes –le confeso en tono mas bajo-. Nada de uniforme.

- Si –continuo Naruto-. Y cuando termina una salida, tiene la costumbre de quitarse la chaqueta y de pasearse por el parque todo sucio y con el pecho desnudo.

- Me quito la chaqueta cuando termino el trabajo por que cuando nos estamos cociendo debajo del traje el calor es infernal.

- Las mujeres siempre estan cuchicheando sobre él. Ellas… ¡Ay! –Neji se froto el tobillo por debajo de la mesa-. Oye, me has hecho daño.

Sasuke penso en darle otra.

- Callate de una buena vez, ¿quieres?

- ¿Por qué? –pregunto Naruto-. Ya conoce tu reputacion. Cualquier mujer que halla pasado contigo diez minutos se entera de cómo es, y ella a estado contigo mas tiempo.

Casi en el mismo momento, tres mujeres que estaban sentadas en la mesa de al lado se echaron a reír, y cuando Sasuke levanto la vista vio que lo miraban. Una de ellas lo saludo, meneando los dedos de manera coqueta. Sakura retiro la silla y se puso de pie.

- Creo que tengo que ir al servicio.

Sasuke, Neji y Naruto se pusieron los tres de pie con caballerosidad y Sakura se dio la vuelta muy despacio y echo a andar hacia los servicios.

Neji y Naruto miraron a Sasuke con curiosidad.

- Volvera –dijo Sasuke-. En cuanto se haya calmado.

Neji silbo por lo bajo.

- Vaya. Parecia a punto de arancarte la cabeza.

- Nunca la habia visto de mal humor. Cuando a estado en el parque, se a mostrado siempre tan tranquila.

Sasuke sacudio la cabeza.

- Eso solo es una fachada –dijo Sasuke.

- ¿En serio?

- Si. En realidad es una mujer muy afectiva y no le gusta que otras mujeres coqueteen conmigo.

- ¿Es eso lo que la a puesto nerviosa? –Naruto arqueo una ceja-. Por que creo mas bien que ha sido la perorata que les has echado sobre el calendario. Despues de todo es su proyecto mas querido, y tú, amigo mio, acabas de echarlo por la tierra.

Sasuke se quedo helado, el estomago se le encogio, para ser un hombre que se le daba de conocer mujeres, acababa de meter la pata.

- ¡Maldición!

Neji solto una risita.

En cuanto Sakura volviera, intentaría arreglarlo, le explicaria por que estaba tan sensibilizado con el tema. Y talvez, solo talvez, ella quisiera confiarle sus propios sentimientos. Vio que Naruto le dio un codazo a Neji y que ambos se sonreian divertidos.

- ¿Y que estaban haciendo aquí por cierto? –les pregunto Sasuke.

- Hemos venido a almorzar. Hace un mes que no nos juntamos.

Neji sacudio la cabeza.

- Me cuesta creer que vinieramos aquí regularmente, ¿eh? Al menos una vez por semana ¿no?

- Éramos un poco ridiculos, la verdad –comento Naruto.

Como Naruto y Neji habian salido con mujeres, habian tenido mucho tiempo para juntarse en Cafef. Neji era un hombre solitario que confiaba en muy pocas personas. Y Naruto tenia una hijita de cuatros años que le ocupaba todo su tiempo. Sasuke se habia juntado con sus amigos cada vez que le habia sido posible. En ese momento hubiera preferido que se largaran.

- ¿Qué dice Tente?

Neji rodo los ojos.

- Esta entrevistando a unas prostitutas en la calle State.

Como Tente escribia relatos policiacos, tenia que hacer ese tipo de cosas para sus historias.

- No pasa nada –le aseguro Naruto al ver la cara que ponia-. Hinata se ha ido con ella y ademas las mujeres son protitutas reformadas que Neji detuvo hace unos meses. Son unas mujeres muy agradables.

Estaba convencido de que sus dos amigos habian tenido mucha suerte con sus mujeres. Sasuke los miro y sintio envidia. El queria ser feliz, maldita sea y queria a Sakura. Despues de conocer a Hinata y Tente, pense que queria a una mujer como ellas, una mujer alta de piernas largas, sincera y valiente. En lugar de eso, se habia fijado en una mujer, menuda y remilgada, una mujer que tenia sus secretos y una falta notable de interes por el sexo. ¿Por qué diablos tardaba tanto?

- No quiere tener nada que ver conmigo –dijo de pronto sin saber por que lo decia.

Naruto y Neji se miraron.

- ¿Quién?

- ¡Quien va a ser! ¡Sakura! –dijo, y sus amigos lo miraron con incredulidad-. Es cierto. Tengo que presionarla todo el tiempo. Si no fuera por el proyecto, no querria estar ahora aquí conmigo.

- ¿No la atraes? –le pregunto Naruto.

- No. Y no me gusta eso.

- A ningun hombre le gustaria.

En ese momento Sakura volvio corriendo a la mesa.

- ¡Acabo de recibir una llamada! –blandio el telefono hacia Sasuke-. Al fotografo le han cancelado un trabajo. Podremos hacer el posado hoy. Asi tendras tiempo de volver al parque a buscar tu uniforme.

- ¿Mi uniforme?

. Por supuesto. Para dar ambiente. Podemos quedar en el parque a las cinco y media, junto a la ruta ecológica. Asi podremos prepararnos antes de que llegue el fotografo.

Parecia tener todo planeado y simplemente asumía que él le seguiría la corriente. Como si el no tuviera vida propia, como si fuera un juguete en sus manos. Y en ese momento lo era.

- Tengo en mente la imagen perfecta –dijo Sakura.

- ¿La imagen perfecta?

- Se exactamente lo que quiero.

Sasuke cerro los ojos. El tambien sabia lo que queria y no era lo mismo que ella. Pero le gustaba demasiado verla sonreir como para no hacer lo que Sakura le pedia. Ademas, así podria pasar todo el dia con ella. Abrio los ojos, aceptando su destino, en absoluto decepcionado, y sonrio.

- De acuerdo lo haré.

- Gracias.

- Con una condición…

CONTINUARA…….

Espero que les guste este capitulo lo hise largo, el otro tambien lo haré largo, dejenme reviews porfis para saber si les estab gustando la historia y gracias a todos los demas que me han dejado reviews.

Matta ne.


	6. Chapter 6

- De acuerdo lo haré.

- Gracias.

- Con una condición…

CAPITULO 6

Sakura se cruzo de brazos y miro por la ventana con fastidio. ¿Qué clase de condición estupida era aquella.

- No se por que no hemos podido traer los dos coches.

- Por que si voy a hacer esto –le explico, ignorando se mal humor-, al menos quiero pasar todo el tiempo que pueda contigo.

- Me gustan tus amigos –dijo para cambiar de tema.

- ¿Neji y Naruto?

- SI –se voltio hacia el-. Hablame de sus esposas.

- Neji es el unico que esta casado. Naruto tiene mucho trabajo con su hija y la familia de Hinata, que estan todos locos –la miro y sonrio-. Si conocieras a su familia entenderias.

- ¿No se lleva bien con ellos?

- Claro que sí. Todos quieren a Naruto. Aunque al principio se mostro muy cerrado con Hinata. En realidad, ella habeces lo tenia que poner en su sitio.

- Claro.

- De verdad. Hinata es mucha mujer –dijo con una sonrisa-. Es alta y tiene las piernas largas e increíbles que he visto. Es fuerte, sincera, un poco timida pero te puede poner en tu sitio si se enoja.

- Pareces admirarla mucho.

- ¿A Hinata? Si, claro. Es estupenda. Supongo que si Naruto no hubiera ligado con ella, yo le abria pedido salir.

Sakura se puso tensa. ¡Ni siquiera se molestaba en negarlo!

- ¿Sabe Naruto lo que sientes?

- Lo que sentia; y desde luego que lo sabia. Se lo recordaba cada vez que podia para hacerlo rabiar –le sonrio-. Un poco de competencia no le viene mal a un hombre. Ademas, Hinata no se acerco a mi con interes, solo para hacerme preguntas sobre Naruto.

- ¿Y Neji dijistes que era casado?

- con Tenten. Es una novelista famosa. ¿Has oido hablar de ella?

- No

- Escribe novelas de misterio. Un verdadero añor con una imaginación ilimitada, que supongo que le viene de maravilla cuando tiene que escribir esas historias.

Sakura apreto los dientes.

- Parece que tambien te gusta bastante.

- Si –le dijo en un tono tan suave que ella tuvo ganas de pegarle-. Durante un tiempo pense que estaba enamorada de ella. Pero ella habia puesto los ojos en Neji y ahí quedo todo.

- ¿Tienes por costumbre seducir a las novias de tus amigos?

- No –dijo sin mas.

Sakura se quedo unos minutos en silencio hasta que se dio cuenta de que le estab demostrando lo que sentia. ¿Dios mio, por que sentia envidia? Hacia tiempo que habia aprendido que jamas podria pasar de una relacion superficial con un hombre.

Sasuke tomo la entrada del parque y bajo un poco la velocidad. Mientras avanzaban hacia las sendas ecologicas, le tomo la mano a Sakura.

- Solia pensar que queria una mujer como las de ellos. Pero esta demostado que nunca conoceremos bien nuestras mente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Sasuke detuvo el coche en un aparcamiento de grava.

- Últimamente solo hay una mujer que ocupe mis pensamientos. Y no se parece en nada a Hinata y Tenten.

Sakura comparo. Parecian dos mujeres estupendas, que disfrutaban de la sexualidad y se entragaban sin reservas. Pero su corazon estaba agobiado por el peso de la culpabilidad.

- Intentemos prepararnos antes de que llegue Matt.

- ¿Matt es el fotografo?

- Si.

Sasuke la habia recogido en su casa y habian ido juntos al parque de bomberos. Ella habia insistido en que Sasuke se llevara el hacha, y el habia echo lo que ella habia pedido.

- No se te olvide sacar el hacha –le recordo al ver que lo dejaba en la parte de atrás del coche, Sasuke protesto entre dientes y Sakura sonrio-. Dame los pantalones yo los llevo. Puedes dejar la cazadora y el casco de momento.

No tenia intención de cubrir su apuesto rostro, ni aquel cuerpo hermoso mas de lo necesario. Sakura levanto la vista a un maravilloso cielo azul mientras rezaba para que Matt legara puntual, por que seguramente el sol se esconderia muy pronto. Encontro un lugar en donde no habia hierba y se agacho con cuidado. Sasuke llego junto a ella cuando Sakura terminaba de ensuciar las rodillas, la parte delantera y la trasera de los pantalones.

- Estaban demasiado limpios. Queremos que paresca como si hubieras estado trabajando.

- Los bomberos no se revuelven en guarrería.

Ella ahogo una sonrisa; Sasuke podia ser tan susceptible a veces.

- Creeme se exactamente lo que hacen los bomberos.

- Has tenido experiencia directa, ¿verdad?

En lugar de mirarlo o contestar su pregunta, Sakura se levanto y sacudio los pantalones.

- Toma, pontelos.

Sasuke miro a su alrededor en esa epoca del año no habia mucha gente en el parque y menos por aquella parte.

- ¿Encima de los vaqueros o no? –pregunto en tono sugerente.

Sakura habia decidido como queria las fotos.

- No.

- ¿Quieres que me quite los vaqueros aquí mismo?

- No hay nadie. Pero si te da vergüenza, puedes esconderte detrás de ese arbol grande. Como sea date prisa. Quiero que estes listo antes de que llegue Matt.

Sakura queria hacer todo ese día, pues no tenia intención de volver a quedar con Sasuke. La tentaba y sabia por experiencia que eso no tenia sentido.

Sasuke no se fue detrás del árbol. La miro a los ojos mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se desabrochaba el pantalón. Sakura se ruborizo, pero también se dijo que ya lo habia visto semidesnudo en los vestuarios. Aquella imagen la habia acechado de noche.

Se bajo los vaqueros hasta los tobillos. Afortunadamente, la camisa le llegaba hasta casi medio muslo. En ese momento, un coche se detuvo en el aparcamiento. Ambos se volvieron pero, para desgracia de Sakura no era Matt. Neji y Naruto salieron del coche. Ambos los miraron con hilaridad al ver a Sasuke con los pantalones bajados. Se reian misntras ayudaban a dos mujeres a salir del coche. Sakura vio que una de ellas, una mujer esbelta y morena, salio y se quedo junto a Neji. Miro a Sasuke y solto un silbido de admiración, destrozando aquella imagen tan femenina. Del asiento junto al conductor salio una mujer de estatura media. Llevaba un chándal gris y tenia el pelo largo y rizado. Levanto los brazos, aplaudio y grito:

- Eh, que nuestra presencia no te impida continuar, Sasuke.

Sasuke se echo a reír.

- No pienso quitarme nada mas, obsesa.

Sakura sintió que pasaba a un segundo plano. Entre aquellas cinco personas, una notable camaradería existía, una amistad palpable que la excluía a ella. Se cruzo de brazos e intento no sentir resentimiento. Aquellas personas merecían ser felices. A diferencia de ella, ellos no habian cometido una falta terrible. Aun con los pantalones bajados, Sasuke estuvo a punto de derribarla cuando le echo el brazo por los hombros y grito:

- Tenten, Hinata, quiero que conoscan a Sakura Haruno. Ella es la que esta haciendo el calendario con fines beneficos, y yo soy su ultima victima.

Sakura se esforzo en sonreir y conocio a las dos mujeres que apunto habian estado de robarle el corazon a Sasuke. Tenten se adelanto y le dio un abrazo.

- Hola soy Tenten, la esposa de Neji y amiga de Sasuke. Siento la intrusión, pero Hinata y yo hemos terminado lo que teniamos que hacer y teniamos el reso del día libre, y Naruto y Neji insistieron en venir a meter la nariz, asi que hemos tenido que seguirlos –dijo sin respirar.

- No, quiero decir, no me importa mientras a Sasuke le paresca bien.

Naruto abrazo a su esposa.

- Da lo mismo si le importa o no, total no le hacemos caso.

Hinata le estrecho la mano mientras esbozaba una sonrisa preciosa.

- Soy Hinata la futura esposa de Naruto si podemos arreglar el asunto de una vez.

- ¿Dónde esta Naomi? –pregunto Sasuke.

- Con mi madre –contesto Hinata-. Estan haciendo un teñido de nudos a unas camisetas. Pronto la convertira en una autentica hippie.

Naruto se echo a reír y se dirigio a Sakura.

- Naomi es mi hija. Tiene cuatro años pero parece que tiene cuarenta. Se gano a Hinata y a toda su familia en menos de cinco minutos más o menos.

Sakura se sintio ridicula, allí de pie mientas todos la miraban.

- Le estaba indicando a Sasuke como hariamos la sesion fotografica –se volvion con los pantalones manchados de tierra en la mano-. Toma, puedes ponertelos –añadio pensando que Sasuke no tenia ninguna vergüenza alguna.

Neji sonrio.

- Hace un poco de fresco hoy para andar en calzoncillos.

Mientras Sasuke se ponia los pantalones, Sakura fue a buscar las botas. Como odiaba los silencios incomodos, decidio explicarse.

- Las suyas son las ultimas fotos que necesitamos, y las vamos a usar para la portada y para otra promoción. Quiero una foto de él sin camisa, con el hacha en la mano, talves sonriendo un poco.

- Sasuke tiene una sonrisa muy bonita –observo Hinata.

Sasuke le tiro unb beso, y gruño cuando Sakura le paso las botas bruscamente. Entonces la miro y se echo a reir, el muy asqueroso.

Sakura se dio cuenta enseguida de lo que habia echo y miro a las mujeres que la observaban con expectacón, curiosidad y consideración. Gracias a Dios, Matt llego en ese momento. Sakura se apresuro hacia el para ayudarlo con el equipo, mientras Sasuke se ponia las botas de puntera metalica.

- Me alegra tanto que estes aquí Matt. No es tarde, pero tenia miedo de que nos quedaramos sin luz. Y Sasuke esta inquieto. No se cuanto tiempo mas aguantara. Con estos temas no se muestra demasiado agradable; no es como los demas bomberos con los que hemos trabajado.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando demasiado y cerro la boca. Matt la miro largamente.

- No te preocupes. Tomo muchas fotos en exteriores con menos luz que esta.

Cargado con el equipo, Matt se volvio y estudio al grupo. Fruncio el ceño.

- ¿Quién es entonces el modelo de hoy?

Todos señalaron a Sasuke. Matt resoplo mientras cruzaba hacia el césped.

- Quitese la camisa, entonces –metio la mano en una bolsa y saco una lata pequeña-. Para la foto, la señorita Haruno quiere que paresca como si acabara de hacer un trabajo. Muy en plan macho, ya sabe.

Sasuke apreto los labios, pero se quito la camisa y se la lanzo a Neji, que la atrapo al vuelo.

Sasuke tenía ya la piel de gallina pues hacia fresco, pero Sakura sabía que solo tardarían unos minutos en hacer las fotos. Sasuke era un hombre grande y musculoso. No le pasaria nada.

- Tengo algo para tiznarlo un poco –dijo Matt-. Le pondremos un poco en el pecho y en los brazos, en el cuello y tal vez en el estomago, para hacer juego con los pantalones. Despues le pondre un poco de aceite de bebé para simular sudor y, _voilá_ un hombre trabajador.

Matt dejo el equipamento en una mesa de merendero que habia allí cerca y abrio el tarro.

- Ni hablar –dijo Sasuke al ver que iba hacia él.

Sasuke vaciló. Miro a Sakura y arqueo una ceja. Sakura miró a Sasuke, que parecia listo para la pelea. Entonces fue hacia él con rabia contenida.

- ¡Sasuke! –le susurro con fuera-. Estuviste de acuerdo.

- Nunca dije que dejaría que un tipo me untara nada por el cuerpo.

- Solo sera un poco –le explico Matt, ajeno a la tensión que se mascaba-. No me llevara mucho tiempo.

Sasuke sacudio la cabeza.

- Que no.

- Necesito que parezca que has estado trabajando –insistio Sakura.

Miro a Matt mientras le contestaba a ella.

- Ningun hombre me ha untado nada jamas y no pienso dejar que alguien lo haga ahora.

Neji y Naruto resoplaron, Hainata y Tenten se echaron a reir.

Sakura queria gritarles a todos, su hilaridad no contribuia en absoluto a suavisar la situación. Ademas de lo que habia dicho Matt, queria aprovechar la luz restante. En ese momento se estaba imaginando a Sasuke con el reflejo anaranjado del atardecer de fondo. Queria que todos vieran a Sasuke como ella lo veia. Estaba metida hasta el cuello y lo sabia.

- Bien –dijo negandose a seguir pensando en la admiracionque sentia por Sasuke-. Puedes ponertelo tu mismo.

El sacudio la cabeza con fuerza.

- Ni hablar. No quiero pringarme eso.

- Oh, por amor de Dios, lo hare yo –grito Hinata.

Sakura se volvio hacia ella en el mismo momento en el que Naruto la agarraba de los pantalones y tiraba de ella. Como no veia otra solucion, Sakura le quito el tarro a Matt y metio las manos en el pringue. No pensaba permitir que una de las mujeres tocara el cuerpo desnudo de Sasuke, y menos delante de ella.

- Estate quieto –dijo mientras observaba la expresión triunfal de Sasuke.

- No pienso mover un músculo –le prometio Sasuke, que seguidamente extendio los brazos, deseoso de que ella lo tocara.

Sakura aspiro hondo y empezo a extender la pringue negra por los pectorales de Sasuke. A pesar de que estaban a finales de octubre y de que hacia fresco ese dia, Sasuke tenia la piel caliente. Era un hombre tan fuerte, y tan sexy…

Dios no habia aprendido nada. Todo por lo que habia luchado durante los pasados siete años habia sido anulado por Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Qué se suponia que debia hacer?

CONTINUARA

Perdon por tardan tanto queria hacerlo mas largo pero mejor el proximo capitulo lo hare largo, espero que les guste y por favor dejenme su reviews y gracias a todos los demas que me estan apoyando.

Ja ne


	7. A V I S O

HOLA...

Es cierto que esta historia no es mía y que yo recibo lo halagos, pero saben estoy consiente de que estos halagos no son para mi sino para la verdadera autora, unos dicen que plagio es copiar como deshonrar a la persona pero están equivocados, cuando uno copia una historia no solo es por copiar, si no que significa que te encanto que estas maravillada (o) en como escribe, por que sientes que la historia tiene algún, que unos ven y otros no.

A mi me encanta como escribe soy su admiradora, aunque tal vez no llegue a escribir como ellos, se hace el intento. Yo no se como comunicarme con el autor, pero lo que si se es k hay autores que se siente realmente bien por que saben que les gusto, es lo que yo pienso, bien si no t gusta pues ya la borro y punto. Ya que tanto t desagrada.

Solo se k yo la puse por que sentí algo, hay historias que leo y si lo lees con detenimiento, hay una enseñanza oculta, una moraleja, algo que debes descubrir y k te hacen reflexionar no es leer por leer, veo k no llegas a pensar así.

Pero no te preocupes la borrare y listo.

Es lo que quieres ya que para ti el plagio es lo pero verdad.

Solo es lo que quería decir. Sin mas me despido

Atte. Izumi-haruno


End file.
